


An Education

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Blow Jobs, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Post-S1, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Post S1 AU. After Belle comes home from the asylum, Rumpel discovers that she has been trying to educate herself about this new world in a most unusual way.
Written for the Monthly Rumbelling prompt 'watching porn together'.





	

**Rated:** NC-17

**Prompt:** Watching Porn Together

**Summary:** Post S1 AU. After Belle comes home from the asylum, Rumpel discovers that she has been trying to educate herself about this new world in a most unusual way.

**Word Count:** 3374

===========

**An Education**

It was somewhat unusual for Rumpelstiltskin to come home from the shop to a quiet house. Usually Belle was always home from the library before him and he could hear her pottering about, fixing up something for dinner, humming to herself as she dusted his knick-knacks - he'd told her since she moved in with him after her release from the hospital that she didn't need to do any cleaning, that she wasn't his maid any more, but it was a hard habit to break for her, and she'd said that she enjoyed doing it so he let her continue. Perhaps it was good for her to have some link to their old life back in the Enchanted Forest to help her get over the memory-less void that the last twenty-eight years had been for her. 

Even if he couldn't hear her, he would usually get a response when he called out that he was home.

"Belle?" he called. He knew that she was in the house, the coat that she had been wearing that morning was hanging up on the coat stand beside the door. "Belle, love, I'm home."

There was no reply. Maybe she'd gone to take a nap, but even so, he would have thought that his voice would have stirred her. 

Somewhat perturbed, Rumpel began to glance into all the rooms, looking for her. 

"Belle? Are you here?" He knew that it was a fairly ridiculous question to ask since if she wasn't there, he wouldn't get an answer. He had gone around the rooms on the ground floor and had just started up the stairs when he heard movement from the master bedroom and Belle rushed out onto the landing. 

"Hello yes hello I'm fine how are you?"

Rumpel raised an eyebrow at this garbled speech, the words falling over themselves in her haste to get them out. She seemed flushed, her hair out of place and her cheeks pink with a blush of what could have been embarrassment, exertion or arousal. 

"I'm fine, thank you," he said, deciding to ignore her state of disorder for the moment and let her explain in her own time. "Have you had a good day?"

"Yes! Erm, yes, it was very..." Belle pondered for a while. "Educational."

"Right." Rumpel nodded. She had probably got entranced in a new book and had not heard him come in. It wouldn't be the first time that the written word had absorbed her so completely that nothing else could penetrate her world. 

All the same, he was rather intrigued by that blush. Perhaps the book had turned out to be a none-too-innocent one. He decided that he would not make any mention of it to spare Belle having to explain. He could just pretend that he hadn't noticed her hot and bothered demeanour, and to that end he made to move past her on the landing and go into the bedroom to put his coat and scarf away. 

"Wait!" Belle rushed around and blocked his path. Rumpel dutifully stopped in his tracks, head tilted on one side to question as Belle opened and closed her mouth and flapped her arms around. 

"Is there a problem?" he asked lightly. 

"You can't go in there!" Belle blurted out. "I'm... It's... I'm..."

"Belle, sweetheart, just let me know if there's a problem."

"No! No, there's no problem, I'm just..." She was visibly racking her brains to think of an excuse, and Rumpel leaned on his cane, watching her with amusement. He trusted Belle not to be doing anything strange in the bedroom, but there was a trace of fear in her expression that he sought to try and assuage. He hoped that she was not afraid of him or his reaction to whatever it was might have happened behind that closed door; that would never do.

"What is it, love?" he asked softly, reaching out and cupping her cheek, brushing a tendril of her mussed hair out of her face. "You can tell me, I won't be angry. There's no need to be worried."

"I'm not worried, who said I was worried?" Belle said quickly - too quickly.

"It's written all over your face, Belle," Rumpel replied sagely, and he saw her shoulders sag. "Just tell me what's up, love. I want to help."

Belle straightened up to her full, if slightly diminutive height, took a deep breath and began: "I..." before her confidence flagged and she shrunk into herself again. "Oh, I don't know. I just don't know what you'd think about it, is all."

"Think about what?"

Belle stepped aside, letting him get past her towards the bedroom. Still a little perturbed, Rumpel made his way along the landing and into the room, and he stopped short at what he saw. There was, on the face of it, nothing untoward about the scene that met him. Well. There would be nothing untoward about it if he couldn't see his laptop screen. Belle had never, until now, shown any real desire to learn anything about the computer, preferring to stick to her books for entertainment and reliable pen and paper for anything that might require computations, but now it seemed that she had not only discovered a hitherto unknown gift for using the technology, she had also discovered some of the more insalubrious offerings that the great wide internet could bring her. On the screen, paused at just the wrong moment, was a video. A video of a young woman with bleached blonde hair, far too much make-up and bare breasts that might well have been artificially enhanced, who had her lips wrapped around quite possibly the largest male appendage Rumpel had ever seen. 

Belle had discovered porn. 

Rumpel would admit to being slightly wrong-footed by that revelation. Whilst he had not exactly had a list of possible scenarios that Belle could be hiding from him in mind, he knew that this was definitely not anywhere near his thoughts and had not occurred to him at all. He turned to Belle, who was standing in the doorway looking nervous and wringing her hands a little. Well, this certainly explained her being all hot and bothered when he arrived, and the earphones lying discarded on the bed next to the computer showed why she had not immediately heard him come in. 

For a few moments, all he could do was flicker his gaze between the lurid image on the screen and Belle's face, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

"Are you mad?" she asked eventually. "Rumpel, please say something. You've been gaping like a fish for what feels like hours."

Rumpel shut his mouth and shook his head.

"No, I'm not mad," he said eventually. "Just... surprised." He paused. If Belle was seeking out adult entertainment on the internet, what did that mean for his own performance in the bedroom? He'd been gentle with her, holding back, knowing that she was inexperienced and not wanting to hurt her or push her too far before she was ready, but did that mean she wasn't satisfied with their intimate activities, and was seeking gratification from the screen instead? He hated to think that he had let her down like that. At last he turned to her.

“Does this…” He was unsure how to word the question whilst keeping it neutral and not sounding like he was either chastising her or feeling affronted. “Do you like this, Belle?”

Belle shrugged.

“Not really. It all looks and feels too fake, too contrived. But I was hoping that it could be…” She repeated her word from earlier. “Educational.”

Rumpel sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching over to close the laptop and get rid of the rather distracting image thereon.

“I’m not sure I follow,” he said warily, patting the bedcovers beside him to invite her over. Belle scampered across the room and sank down thankfully onto the bed, taking his hand in hers.

“I don’t have a lot of experience in those sort of things,” she said. “I know that. And you always make me feel so wonderful when we make love, and I wanted to do the same for you. I’ve looked in some books but ultimately I thought that perhaps visual aids would be better. So I looked on the interweb, and that was what I found.” She looked down at their clasped hands, head hung in embarrassment.

“Oh Belle…” Rumpel slipped a hand under her curtain of hair to tip her face back towards him and press his lips to hers. “You really don’t have to do that for me, you know. I should be the one making you feel good.”

“But I want to,” Belle insisted. “I love the way it makes me feel when you do it to me and I want you to feel that same pleasure. I just don’t want to get it wrong.”

“I’m not sure that sex is something that you can do incorrectly,” Rumpel mused, but on Belle’s look he amended his statement. “But I can understand your worries.”

Belle glanced over at the laptop again. “Do you enjoy that?” she asked. “I know that it’s meant to be… stimulating, watching those sort of things. And it was, in a way, thinking about us and all the things I wanted to do to you.” The blush was rising in her cheeks again and she ran a hand through her hair, mussing it afresh.

“It can be enjoyable, yes.” Rumpel did not want to think about the stack of pornographic DVDs at the back of his closet that Mr Gold had indulged in more than once over those long, cursed years. “But I think that if you’re looking for something educational, the things you can find online are perhaps not your best option.”

Belle bit her lip, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Do you have a better idea?” she asked. Rumpel was incredibly tempted to say something along the lines of ‘practical tuition’, but an idea was forming in the back of his mind. For all Belle wanted to learn, perhaps this could be an educational experience for him as well. Seeing examples on screen, Belle could maybe suggest to him what she wanted to try, instead of him guessing at her preferences and perhaps holding her back in her journey of sexual discovery.

“I think that the best way is to do these things together,” he hedged.

“But Rumpel, you already know so much more than me!”

“Considering the amount of time I’ve been alive, my darling, that’s going to be true of a lot of things. But you of all people know what they say – you learn something new every day.”

Belle glanced across at the computer once more.

“Would you like that?” Rumpel asked.

Belle nodded. “Yes, please. I would like that. For all it’s on a screen, there’s still something quite intimate about it. It’s something that can be shared.”

Rumpel smiled and got up, going over to the closet.

“What are you doing?” Belle asked as he rummaged around in the dark depths, searching for something suitable.

“I did say that the things you find online are probably not your best option,” he said from the cupboard. “I think I have something that will be far more educational for the both of us.”

He finally pulled out a choice title and held a hand out to Belle, pulling her up off the bed and leading her down towards the living room, TV and DVD player.

“Why didn’t you tell me that was in there?” Belle protested. “I wouldn’t have had to go through trying to delete the search history if I’d known!”

“Well, I didn’t know that you were looking for, how did you put it, visual aids,” Rumpel replied. Belle conceded that point and settled herself on the sofa as he got the DVD set up. The film he had chosen was one of the slightly more tame ones, with more of an emphasis on the lady’s pleasure, and Belle leaned close into his side as the film began.

“The plots are really quite ridiculous,” she commented, and Rumpel had to laugh.

“The plot isn’t really the reason most people watch these films,” he said. “What little plot there is, is just a vehicle to get the characters from A to B to bed in as short a time as possible.”

In this particular ‘plot’, a knight had rescued a damsel in distress from her tower, and said knight and damsel were thoroughly enjoying each other’s company in the picturesque meadow in which the tower stood. The damsel’s corseted bodice was ripped open to show her heaving bosom, and Rumpel felt Belle move beside him, her hands coming surreptitiously to her own breasts as the knight sucked at his damsel’s nipples. He looked at her sideways and brought an arm around her to gently cup her breast and squeeze; Belle arched into his touch.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, whispering in the soft pink shell of her ear.

“I’m thinking about how good it feels when you kiss my nipples,” Belle replied breathily.

“Would you like me to do it now?”

Belle nodded, letting him unbutton her blouse and spread the two halves apart before pulling the cups of her bra down to free her breasts. Her dusky nipples were already hard and pert for him as he lowered his mouth to her chest and kissed each little bud in turn, lapping at the sensitive undersides of her breasts and teasing her with sharp flicks of his tongue.

“Oh yes,” Belle breathed. “Yes, just like that. That feels wonderful.”

Rumpel looked up at her, taking in her flushed cheeks and eyes bright with desire.

“Now what would you like?” he asked. They both took a look over at the screen; the damsel was pulling her skirt up around her hips to reveal nothing beneath but her waxed bare private parts, unfeasibly tidy for a woman who’d been stranded at the top of a tower with no access to feminine pubic styling products for as long as she had been. Still, the knight made no mention of that fact and seemed happy enough to bury his face between her legs.

Belle was watching entranced, and Rumpel saw one of her hands snake towards her crotch.

“Would you like me to kiss you there?” he asked, his voice rough and husky with just the thought of it. He had not yet used his tongue on Belle; she always said that she liked to be able to see his face when they were intimate and not wanting to rush things, he had just touched her with his fingers. The thought of being able to taste her sweet juices fresh from their source after so long dreaming of it made his mouth water.

Belle nodded.

“Yes, please, but…”

“But?”

She inclined her head towards the screen and a startling close up of the knight’s tongue sliding into his damsel’s cleft.

“I don’t shave between my legs.”

Rumpel shrugged. “I know.”

“That’s all right? You’ll… like that?”

Rumpel slipped his hands up her thighs, bunching her skirt at her hips, and gave her a smirk.

“There isn’t any part of you that I don’t like, Belle,” he said, slowly dragging her panties down to her knees and taking in the sight of her thick, bushy curls, the slippery proof of her arousal glistening in her dark hair. He bent to drop a kiss onto her mound, inhaling her musky scent and burying his nose in the soft curls, darting his tongue out to tease at the tip of her slit. Belle gasped and he looked up.

“All right?”

She nodded enthusiastically and Rumpel returned his attention to her sex, parting her folds with two fingers to slide his tongue up and down before swirling the tip around her clit, drawing a long, low moan from her.

“Belle, you taste divine, sweetheart,” he growled, licking her fragrant juices off his lips. “Absolutely heavenly.”

He lapped at her clit again, and her hips bucked up against his face, sinking his nose into her hair again.

“Rumpel,” she gasped. “Please, Rumpel, I’m so close…”

Carefully he pressed one finger up inside her, petting at her gently as his tongue kept licking along her folds and over her clit, and he felt the rush of warmth against his hand just before Belle cried out in her ecstasy. He drew his finger out and kept stroking her softly, coaxing her through her climax into the afterglow, and chancing to look up at her face. She was looking down at him through pleasure-narrowed eyes, bare breasts heaving.

“That felt incredible,” she mumbled as he made his way back up her body, stretching out beside her on the couch and dipping in for a kiss that Belle deepened readily, licking her essence off his mouth. Eventually they broke apart, and for a few moments they just gazed at each other, until the noises coming from the TV brought their attention back to the film. Somewhere along the line whilst they’d been otherwise engaged, the damsel had shed her dress entirely and was now leaning over the knight’s lap, his breeches tugged down and his member standing to attention as the damsel sucked him off.

One of Belle’s hands strayed down Rumpel’s chest and abdomen towards his heavy crotch and the bulge all too apparent in the front of his trousers.

“May I try?” she asked.

“You don’t have to,” Rumpel said hastily. “You don’t have to go like for like, you can…”

Belle pressed a finger to his lips.

“I know I don’t have to. I want to.”

Rumpel nodded slowly. The thought of Belle’s warm mouth around his cock was almost enough to undo him there and then, and to distract himself he tried to mentally recite the twenty-two ingredients of hair loss potion in reverse order to the recipe. It didn’t help, not when Belle was encouraging him to sit up and getting on her knees on the sofa beside him, leaning over his lap and showing off her perfect round bottom where her skirt was still hiked up as she unfastened his belt and buttons and freed his aching cock from his underpants.

Experimentally she kissed the very tip of him, and embarrassingly, Rumpel could feel the first drops of fluid beginning to leak already. Belle swiped up the white bead of liquid on her fingertip and dabbed it against her tongue, brow furrowing.

“It tastes odd,” she said. “But not unpleasant.”

She closed her lips around the head of his cock, tongue lapping at him daintily, and Rumpel threw his head back with a groan of pleasure. Carefully she took him a little deeper, her teeth scraping slightly against his skin but just enough to add to the sensation, not to cause pain, then she pulled back, stroking the underside of his shaft with her thumb as she continued to tease the head with her hot tongue. Rumpel could feel his release building like a coiled spring getting tighter and tighter in the pit of his stomach.

“Stop, Belle, please, I can’t hold it back…”

She released the head of his cock, looking up at him wide-eyed and worried, but before he could reassure her that she had done nothing wrong, he came with a moan, spurting stripes of sticky white all over his shirt and tie.

“You were amazing,” he panted, reaching across to touch her cheek. “I just didn’t want to do that in your mouth.”

Belle nodded. “Yes. Thank you.” She paused. “Maybe next time.”

Rumpel blinked dumbly at the very notion of there being a next time, and Belle smiled, clambering a little awkwardly over onto his lap, shedding the panties that were still tangled around her knees and curling up against his chest.

“Thank you,” she said, a little sleepily. Rumpel couldn’t blame her, he was still rather spaced out himself. “I think I’ve learned a lot.”

Rumpel nodded. It had certainly been an education.

Neither of them noticed as, on the screen across the room, the film came to a close.


End file.
